Mi-serpent mi-tanuki et un peu femme
by Voracity666
Summary: Tita est particulière. Elle a un bijû. Enfin deux. Plutôt un et demi. Mais y'en a un qui n'en est pas un... Nan, en fait, c'est trop compliqué. Elle est une ninja, ça c'est sûr. Mais qui sont ses parents ? Sa famille ou ses amis ? On dirait bien qu'elle s'est trompé de village, en fait. Et cet idiot de Serpent qui tente de la séduire...! Mais qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ? OC


**Bonjour / Bonsoir ! Il est presque 1h du matin, j'ai les yeux comme des soucoupes et me sens d'humeur partageuse...**

**Dédicace à Pichu qui m'encouragea à poursuivre cette petite histoire ^^**

**Disclaimers : -L'univers de Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.**

**-Hebi et Tita m'appartiennent.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Corrigé par MilieLitre**

* * *

Avant de commencer cette histoire, situons le contexte, s'il-vous-plaît.

Déjà, la femme du 4° Kazekage n'est pas morte. Enfin, si. Mais pas comme tous le croient. Elle a brûlé dans la petite cabane qu'elle et sa petite fille partageaient. Eh oui, Temari n'est pas la seule fille du Kazekage. Elle en est l'aînée, voilà tout.

De plus, lors du scellement de Shukaku, ou Ichibi, il y a eu comme un dérapage. En effet, un morceau de l'âme de ce démon s'est enfermé dans un autre réceptacle. Vous vous rappelez de la petite fille évoquée plus haut ? Bah c'est elle. Elle porte en elle une part "_dormante_" du tanuki. J'insiste sur le dormant, vous verrez pourquoi plus tard. Sinon, vous devinez bien que les 9 bijûs connus ne sont pas tout seuls, évidemment.

Bien. Maintenant que cela est fait, commençons...

* * *

Tita est une petite fille qui faisait la fierté de sa maman. Mais ce n'est pas comme si celle-ci pouvait s'en vanter étant donné que toutes les deux habitaient au beau milieu d'une forêt. La jeune femme n'avait aucune idée d'où elle pouvait bien être. Peut-être au pays de la feuille ? Mais ce n'était pas si important. Elle avait sa petite fée avec elle et c'est tout ce qui lui importait.

Tita était la plus jeune de ses enfants. Elle avait eu le bonheur d'accoucher d'un enfant alors qu'elle en avait déjà éjecté un. Gaara. Son fils. Le porteur d'une haine sans réel fondement et dont il n'était pas le destinataire. On devait la penser morte, et elle avait faillit l'être. Seulement, elle avait pu survivre grâce à sa petite fille. Le sable l'avait sauvé de Suna. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait être...

-Maman ! Regarde !

L'interpellée sourit en apercevant sa fille pendue par les pieds à une grosse branche.

-Bien maintenant tu redescends. Il est l'heure de t'entraîner au lancer.

La petite fille obtempéra, cessant d'envoyer du chakra à ses pieds, la faisant donc lâcher prise. Elle chuta tête la première mais, d'une pirouette, elle se réceptionna sur les pieds, ses longs cheveux roux voletant autour d'elle. Courant derrière sa mère, elle souriait largement, adorant l'exercice de lancer.

Avant d'être la femme du quatrième Kazekage, la jeune femme avait été professeur à l'académie ninja de Suna et elle était donc à même d'enseigner à sa fille ce qu'elle avait à savoir sur le mode de vie des kunoichis, au plus grand plaisir de la fillette qui progressait rapidement, bien évidemment. Elle était très appliquée et travaillait dur, voulant à tout prix voir le sourire de sa mère qui était si rare...

Tita avait sept ans. Et cette huitième année de sa vie bouleversa son existence.

Le feu. Preuve du pouvoir et du savoir des Hommes. Crainte des animaux. Le feu fascine tout comme il brûle. On l'apprend à ses dépends.

Le silence, ou presque. Seules les conversations d'animaux nocturnes troublaient ce silence, ainsi que le vent dans les arbres. Dans une cabane de bois, une femme et une fille, deux kunoichis, dormaient à même le sol dans un futon. Dans un coin de ce cabanon rougeoyait un petit foyer grâce auquel l'intérieur était chauffé. Une braise tomba du petit bol de fonte sur le parquet. Et c'est de là que le feu prit.

Les futures victimes ne se réveillèrent pas tout de suite. Mais quand la plus vieille s'éveilla, elle resta bêtement tétanisée face aux langues de flammes. Toute fuite était impossible : elles étaient cernées par les flammes. Flammes qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus...

La plus jeune finit par ouvrir les yeux, étonnée de ressentir autant de chaleur alors qu'on était en plein automne. Elle secoua sa mère quand elle prit conscience de la situation. Mais c'était peine perdue. L'épouse du Kazekage n'était plus avec elle. Le toit s'abattit sur elles. Tita ferma les yeux, se couvrant le visage de ses bras par pur réflexe. Le noir se fit dans son esprit et sous ses paupières closes.

_-Tiens tiens... On dirait qu'on a de la visite._

_-La ferme._

_-Viens donc voir sac à puces ! Je crois bien que ça va être à nous d'entrer en scène._

_-J't'ai dit de la boucler, sale lézard._

_Malgré ce qu'il disait, le dernier à avoir parlé s'approcha à son tour des barreaux, tirant dessus par habitude._

_-Sale sceau... grogna-t-il._

_-Regarde plutôt ça._

_Suivant l'appendice, les pupilles noires aperçurent un corps frêle semblant respirer avec peine. La personne leur tournait le dos. Le sol était couvert de nattes de pailles tressées qui crissaient sous le pas des deux êtres humanoïdes. Sur les murs, des tuyaux gouttaient régulièrement. La seule source de luminosité venait d'une sorte de lampion faible, égaré dans un coin éloigné de la pièce. Un sceau empêchant les deux grilles de s'ouvrir rougeoyait faiblement._

_-Maman, gémit la petite forme._

_-Tiens, l'est vivant, remarqua narquoisement le "sac à puces"._

_-Heureusement pour nous, grinça son compagnon. Sinon on ne serait plus._

_-Oh ferme-là sale vipère... Tes sifflements m'agacent._

_-Toi d'abord, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton neutre._

_Leurs deux regards phosphorescents dans cette obscurité restaient fixés sur le petit corps qui gémissait faiblement._

_-Hey toi ! Jappa le plus massif. C'que tu fous là ? Dégage et vite !_

_-Du calme le tanuki mal léché, tempéra l'autre._

_-M'approche pas sale pervers !_

_-Tu disais pas la même chose la dernière fois._

_-C'était la pleine lune, grommela-t-il._

_On devinait que l'autre arborait un large sourire vainqueur._

_-Excusez-moi, reprit la petite voix, mais je suis où s'il-vous-plaît ?_

_Devant l'échange, l'intrus s'était approché des barreaux tout en laissant un bras entre eux par sécurité instinctive._

_-Bonne question ma petite, reprit la voix qui sifflait un peu. À ton avis ?_

_-Je... je ne sais pas..._

_Elle avait peur. Elle se rappelait du feu, le toit qui tombait sur elle, puis voilà qu'elle se réveillait avec deux personnes se disputant._

_-Je suis morte ?_

_-Mauvaise réponse ! On est en ton esprit... Ichibi..._

_Un grognement le fit se corriger._

_-Shukaku et moi avons été scellés en ton être._

_-Pour la millième fois, je ne devrais pas être là ! Rugit Shukaku._

_-Pour le moment, t'es là, alors tu la fermes. Comment te nommes-tu ?_

_-Tita..._

_-Ah bon ? Fit la voix étonnée de celui sans nom._

_-Necherita, corrigea la fillette. Pourquoi c'est si moche ici si c'est en moi ?_

_-J'suis d'accord avec elle, grogna à nouveau Shukaku._

_-C'est à toi de t'en occuper. Plus tu évolueras et plus tu pourras tout modifier._

_-La lumière est installée depuis peu._

_-Oh..._

_-Sinon, moi c'est Hebi, se présenta le plus bavard des deux._

_-Vous êtes quoi?_

_Le silence se fit un instant. Shukaku semblait ciller alors que Hebi ouvrait et fermait la bouche._

_-Des bijûs._

_-Ça je l'avais compris. Mais vous êtes quoi vous ?!_

_-On te le dira un jour peut-être, se moqua Shukaku._

_-Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi d'y aller Tita. Tu commences ta vie à partir de maintenant._

_-Quoi ?_

-Attends ! J'ai encore des questions !

* * *

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil !  
**

**Voracity666**


End file.
